camilacabellofandomcom-20200222-history
Camila Cabello facts
Trivia/2019|2019 Trivia/2018|2018 Trivia/2017|2017 Trivia/2016|2016 Trivia/2015|2015 Other * Camila is obsessed with bananas. * Her height is 5 ft 2 in or 157.5 cm * Camila wears a shoe of size 6.5 (US). * Camila started to play the piano in 2018. * She likes sticky buns and Hostess food. * Camila's Cuban on Sinu's side & Mexican on Alejandro's side. * Camila's style icon is Audrey Hepburn * Camila loves food (especially Pizza and chicken nuggets). * Her favorite pizza is thick crust with lots of tomato sauce and pineapple. * She has a little sister named Sofia Cabello. * Her dream duet is Ed Sheeran * She's Cuban on her mom's side and Mexican on her dad's side. * She can't ride a two-wheeler bicycle. * Camila loves her onesie. * Camila supports the Brazil football team. * Her favorite sport is football. * Camila is seen wearing a bow in all her X Factor performances except on her second performance of "Impossible". * Camila is really good to her fans and says things to help them with their troubles. * She hates when people are rude and cruel to other people for no reason. * She wanted to name Fifth Harmony's first album Booty Pop Madness or Twerk Team. * Her favorite songs from One Direction's Up All Night album is More Than This and Same Mistakes. * Her mother once made her take tennis classes, but Camila claims she was no good. * She claims Harmonizers are the most important thing to her, even more than One Direction and food. * Her favorite songs from One Direction's Take Me Home album is Over Again and They Don't Know About Us. * She attended virtual school after she was put in Fifth Harmony. * She was known as the fangirl of Fifth Harmony. * She moved to America when she was 6 years old. * She was born in Cojimar, Cuba. * She was born at 9 am. * Camila is seen wearing a bow in all her X Factor performances except on her second performance of "Impossible". * In just 11 months of Camila's solo career, she has won a total of 18 awards. * She loves One Direction and had a Twitter fan account before she was famous. * She started singing in the 7th grade. * She reached 300K followers on Twitter on January 12th, 2013. * She said "pry" instead of cry when she was introducing Demi Lovato in their X Factor finals performance of Give Your Heart A Break. * She didn't speak English when she first moved to the US.15 Things That Even Serious Camilizers Don't Know About Camila Cabello * She loves Harry Potter. * She once went skinny dipping in Puerto Rico. * She loves coconut water. * She was asked to be in the Bad Blood music video. * When she was 15, she had a fan account with things about Niall Horan. * Her favorite movie is Avatar * Her favorite Disney movie is Peter Pan * Her favorite Snapchat filter is high pitched dear. * She watches Pretty Woman four times a week. * She has a fear of sharks. References Category:About Category:Content